Pokemon Champions
by TitanWolf
Summary: follow the adventures of Pokemon Trainers Russell and Bren as they journey all around the Sinnoh Region and beyond, but all the while a dark and evil being will try and hinder them along the way.
1. Starting Out

**Pokemon Champions**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND THE VILLAIN**

**Chapter 1**

The Team Galactic base was in an uproar as the alarms were blaring nonstop. An unknown intruder had blasted his way through the main doors and commenced to killing every living thing in sight. The corpses of the Grunts and their Pokemon lay scattered in the halls soaked with their blood. Mars and the other commanders were holed up in the security room and were forced to watch as their colleagues and friends were massacred.

"We have to do something Mars!" Saturn shouted, as he slammed his hand on the console. "Our comrades are being picked off while we hide like rats!"

"And what do you expect us to do, run out their and add to the body count?" she retorted, the usually calm commander was sweating bullets as her eyes looked over the carnage. On one monitor she could see her childhood friend Mary impaled against the wall by a large spike of ice, along with the body of her Sableye. "We'll just end up like them."

A tall figure covered in a black cloak walked past the bodies with little to no regard. He walked with a purpose toward his destination, and the Galactic commanders knew it.

"He's going for Cyrus!" Charon exclaimed, pointing toward the monitor that showed the figure heading toward a large set of ornate doors. Stopping, they watched him raise his arm and a dark ball of energy obliterated the door and turned it into splinters. "We must stop him!"

With little thought they fled from the room to go and protect their beloved leader. When they made it out into the hallway they stopped dead in their tracks. The bodies were gone, as was the blood. The halls were spotless and clean as if the events of the massacre hadn't happened. Frantically they ran toward their leaders office.

The doors were unharmed when they finally reached the outside of his office. Stopping only to open the doors the commanders ran in and stopped short. Cyrus lay on the floor before his desk, his head was twisted completely around, a look of absolute horror was etched on his face. Behind the desk a feint light shined from the secret room where Cyrus' throne sat.

Kicking the door in the four Galactic commanders ran in, the throne was a simple grey stone throne with a cushion. On it sat the man who had tore apart their friends and their leader. His face and entire body was hidden by the dark cloak he wore, only two red eyes shone from under his hood.

"Do you have business with me?" he said, his voice was soft and sweet like honey, under it there was a barely ineligible edge of danger.

"We of Team Galactic will destroy you for what you've done!" Mar shouted, pulling a pokeball and expanding it, the others followed suit. "I don't know how you repaired our building and cleared away the bodies of our comrades but I don't care!"

A soft chuckle drifted from the dark figure. "I have a very efficient workforce my dear," he said, as the word workforce left his lips red eyes started to appear in the shadows around them and low growls and hisses followed. "You have two choices, the easy way of joining with me, or the hard way, well, you already know what that will end with don't you?"

"We'll never join you!" Mars retorted. "Now release your Pokemon and lets battle!"

"I don't need Pokemon to beat you four pitiful creatures," he said, as he raised his arm the cloak shifted back to reveal not a human hand, but something else; but before Mars could figure out what it was a dark ball of energy was released and connected with her right shoulder. Pain filled her body as the right arm and shoulder was blasted off. Dropping the pokeball she held Mars continued to scream and clutched the gaping wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

As their attention was drawn away from the figure the Galactic members didn't notice when dark creatures leaped from the darkness and attacked. Mars struggled to free herself as a snake-like shadow constricted around her, trapping her free arm and preventing her from grabbing a pokeball.

"No! Don't please!" she begged. The creature opened its mouth to reveal a shiny set of six inch fangs. In the blink of an eye the fangs had sank into her face several times. Blood and venom ran down her face, getting in her eyes and causing them to burn. Her face felt like it was on fire, she realized too late that her face was melting. She fell to the floor and started to wail as the skin and muscles melted off her face until she was silent, and nothing remained but a skull.

Bren awoke to the sounds of movement downstairs. Sitting up he wiped the sleep from his eyes and threw back the covers and climbed out of bed and dressed quickly in a black short sleeve button up shirt worn open over a white tshirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Bren was 5'9 with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. On the nightstand was a picture of Bren as a little kid and his older brother Tenkage.

"I'm leaving big bro, I'm 16 so now I can start my Pokemon journey and go on to win the Pokemon League just like you did," Bren said, as he picked up the picture. "You disappeared before I could tell you my dream so I promise I'll find you so you can watch me win."

Putting the picture back onto the stand he went downstairs to see his mother dashing around the kitchen, muttering to herself as she went. Bren saw his backpack sitting on the table, along with six pokeballs, the only six Pokemon his brother left behind.

"Good morning honey," she said, not stopping at all. He chuckled at this as he grabbed his backpack and put it on his back. Looking down at the pokeballs he contemplated which to take, he was pulled out of his thoughts by his mom. "Here's you lunch Bren, so are you excited to be traveling around with your brother's Pokemon?"

Yeah mom; but I wanna catch my own, not use Tenkage's that would be cheating. So I'll only take one." he said, taking the sack lunch from his mom with one hand and grabbing the Pokemon he wanted. His mom pulled him into a tight hug and began to cry.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" she wailed. Bren finally managed to pull himself free from her clutches and left the house with a wave over his shoulder. Walking up the road from his house Bren was alerted to the presence of someone coming behind him. Turning around he saw his friend Russell running to catch up. Russell was 6'1 and chubby with short brown hair that was shaped into a fauxhawk, and dressed in a sleeveless black muscle shirt, cargo shorts and black and white sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. "Hey Russ-"

"Run!" Russell shouted running past him. Bren watched him with confusion before looking back to see a little girl with blond hair in pigtails running toward him, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh crap! Maggie!" he shouted, before following after and catching up to his chubby friend. "Why is she chasing us?"

"Because I took THAT Pokemon,"

"You what? Why?" Bren asked.

"Give it back Russ!" Maggie wailed, frantically trying to catch up.

"It's mine that's why now keep running. When we reach the long grass we'll be safe, Maggie's not allowed to go any farther!" Russell said. When the long grass came into sight the two dived headlong into it. Lying in the grass they watched with held breath as Russell's sister ran to the edge of the grass, stood there and cried for several minutes, and walked back home. When she was out of sight the two stood up and began walking.

"So where are we going?" Russell asked. Looking sideways at his friend.

"Sandgem Town to get our Pokedexes," Bren replied. A rustling in the grass caused them to stop and watch as a large Seviper slithered out of the grass. "A Seviper, he's a big fella isn't he?"

Bren looked over and saw Russell's eyes light up with excitement. Reaching to his belt he pulled a pokeball and expanded it. "Yeah, and he'll be mine soon enough, Go Growlithe!" Russell shouted, tossing the red and white pokeball. It opened to release an orange and black puppy with a white tuft of hair on its head.

"Growlithe!" it barked. The Seviper stopped and finally noticed the intruders to its territory and hissed loudly and prepared to strike. The tail blade began to glow purple as the snake Pokemon leaped forward.

"Watch out, it's using Poison Tail!" Bren shouted.

"Growlithe jump!" Russell ordered, the dog Pokemon waited until the last second to jump, dodging the bladed tail by inches. "Now use Flamethrower!"

Growlithe opened its mouth and emitted a stream of fire that hit the Seviper head on. The looks of accomplishment slid off of their faces and was replaced by shock when the Seviper waved its tail and pushed the flames away; before firing poison barbs from its mouth. The Poison Sting connected with Growlithe still in midair and unable to dodge.

"Growlithe no!" Russell exclaimed. When the fire Pokemon crashed to the ground the Seviper quickly wrapped itself around Growlithe and started to constrict. "Growlithe use Flamethrower!"

As the Seviper reared back to use Bite Growlithe released a massive Flamethrower that nailed the snake Pokemon pointblank. The coils loosened as the Seviper passed out and fell to the ground. Russell grabbed a pokeball and expanded it.

"Pokeball go!" he shouted, tossing the pokeball the two trainers watched as it connected and as Seviper disappeared inside. The ball shook several times before coming to rest. "Yes, I caught a Seviper!"

Growlithe howled as well and jumped up, knocking Russell to the ground and began licking his face, causing him to laugh. Bren walked over and picked the pokeball up and carried it over to Russell, who had by now pushed Growlithe off and returned it to its pokeball.

"Thanks man, now you need to catch a Pokemon for yourself," Russell said, as soon as he finished speaking the nearby bushes rustled again. "Here's your chance!"

"Right!" Bren said, grabbing his pokeball he tossed it. "Go, Scyther!"

The pokeball opened to reveal a green bug Pokemon with swords for arms.

"Go Scyther use Slash!" Bren ordered, the bug Pokemon dashed into the grass and the sounds of fighting could be heard, followed by a girl's scream. Both trainers panicked and ran into the grass. Soon the tall grass opened into a clearing, Scyther stood beside a tall brown haired girl in a red tube top and black short shorts. Beside them sat a pile of metal and rubber.

"My bike! Your stupid Pokemon destroyed my bike!" she shouted, running over she grabbed Bren by the collar and began shaking him. "Your gonna buy me a new one you jerk!"

"I'm sorry I thought you were a Pokemon," he said, apologizing. "I'm Bren and this is Russell."

The girl hmphed and pushed him backwards into Russell.

"I don't want your names I want your money!" she ordered. Bren stood up and pulled out his wallet, opening it a moth flew out. The girl screamed a in rage and turned away from them. "Your flat broke, well don't think your getting off that easy because I'm- hey!"

Turning back around she found that the two boys and the Scyther had disappeared.

"This is ridiculous!" Bren exclaimed.

"I know, we've barely left town and we're running again!" Russell replied, breathing heavy already.

"Dude seriously, you need to really cut back on the burgers and fries!"

"What are you un-American, those are America's favorite foods!"

"We live in Japan smart guy!" Bren retorted. Soon the two stopped to rest from running. As the two trainers sat and rested Bren felt a tugging at his backpack, looking over his shoulder he was shocked to see a Munchlax digging through his backpack. "Hey out of there!"

"Munchlax!" the Pokemon shouted in surprise, grabbing everything it could the pudgy Pokemon turned and ran headfirst into a tree, knocking it out.

"Well, you said you wanted to catch a Pokemon," Russell said. Bren sighed before grabbing a pokeball and tossing it they watched as it connected and Munchlax disappeared. They waited but the ball didn't shake at all. "looks like it didn't want to fight it."

"Or it has a concussion," Bren said dryly, before smiling and picking the pokeball up.

"There you are!" a familiar voice shouted. The two trainers looked to see the girl from before, carrying a piece of what was once her bike, and a look of pure hatred. Suffice to say Bren and Russell got a lot of exercise after running from her for several more hours.

Our heroes have started their journey to be Pokemon masters, but the road ahead will be filled by many challenges and dangerous situations. And what of the dark and forboding figure that sit on the throne of what was once Team Galactic?

Find out this and more on the next chapter of Pokemon Champions.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Battles and Shadows

**Pokemon Champions**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, ONLY THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND VILLAIN**

**Chapter 2**

Bren sat on a rock overlooking a large lake out behind Professor Rowan's lab. In his hand he held his new black pokedex and continued to fiddle with all its functions. Russell's was blue, and the girl from earlier, whose name they found out was Valerie was given a pink pokedex. Flipping the handheld device shut the Japanese teen stood up to go find his best friend.

"Hey Russ, where are you!" Bren called, walking around the outside of the building. The sounds of fighting could be heard nearby, running faster now he turned the corner to see Russell battling with his Seviper against Valerie and a Mamoswine. "Whoa that's a big Pokemon."

"Mamoswine use Takedown!" Valerie ordered, the large pig Pokemon grunted and thundered across the distance toward Seviper.

"Use Poison Sting at the ground!" Russell ordered, the snake Pokemon fired the barbs into the ground in the path of Mamoswine. The larger Pokemon couldn't stop in time and ran over the barbs. The pig Pokemon skittered and fell after trying in vain to avoid the barbs. "Now Seviper use Wrap!"

As Mamoswine regained its feet Seviper wrapped itself around it and began to constrict tightly around it. Bren was surprised at how the battle was going; Valerie wasn't even sweating.

"Mamoswine use Ice Shard and swallow it!" she ordered. Bren and Russell watched in shock as spikes of ice erupted from Mamoswine's back and jabbed into Seviper, causing the snake Pokemon to release its Wrap. "Now use Hyperbeam!"

Before either Pokemon or trainer could react Mamoswine released a Hyperbeam at pointblank and KO'd Seviper. Russell recalled Seviper and looked over to see Bren.

"Hey man what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, great battle you guys had," Bren said, walking over. "Nice move having your Mamoswine swallow its Ice Shard like that."

Valerie recalled her Pokemon and walked over. "Thanks, I saw a girl have her Mamoswine do it during a contest several years ago when I was a little girl."

"Look we need to get going before it gets dark," Bren said, looking up at the sky, it was noon already. After quickly packing up the three trainers were soon on the road to Jubilife City. Rounding a bend in the road they were stopped by an enormous man dressed in a singlet and boots, he was bald with a curly black moustache. "Can we pass please?"

The man only laughed loudly. "You kiddies can't pass unless you face me, the mighty Sampson in a Pokemon battle!" he said, flexing his muscles. "I and my Pokemon thrive on hearty meals of steak and eggs, so our strength is limitless!"

"I don't wanna face this meathead," Valerie said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"He's all yours dude," Russell said, stepping back. Bren sighed and grabbed a pokeball.

"Alright, go Scyther!" Bren shouted, tossing the pokeball and releasing the bug Pokemon.

"That's the spirit boy, go Machop!" Sampson shouted, releasing his Pokemon, which went on to flex like its trainer did. "Go Machop, use Brickbreak!"

The fighting Pokemon leaped forward and quickly delivered several chops to Scyther, knocking the bug Pokemon off balance.

"Scyther use slash!" Bren ordered, his Pokemon flew forward at incredible speed and slashed at the opponent's Machop.

"Machop use Crosschop!" Sampson ordered, his Pokemon crossed its forearms and weathered the slashes from Bren's Pokemon. "Now use Low Kick!"

Machop lashed out with a sweep kick that knocked Scyther to the ground.

"Now Bodyslam!" Sampson's Pokemon leaped skyward and began its descent towards Scyther.

"Scyther use Agility to move out of the way!" Bren ordered. At the last second Scyther dodged, causing Machop to drive itself into the ground, knocking itself out.

"Machop is unable to battle, the winner is Scyther!" Russell shouted, having moved to referee. Sampson recalled his Pokemon and smiled.

"It seems you yourself feast on steak and eggs to give me such a good battle," Sampson said, bringing out another pokeball." Go Machoke!"

The larger Pokemon flexed as well.

"Go, use Seismic Toss!" Sampson ordered, in the blink of an eye Machoke had closed the distance and grabbed Scyther, before jumping skyward.

"No Scyther, use Agility to get away!" Bren ordered; but Machoke's grip was like iron and prevented Scyther from getting away. The gathered watched as Scyther was driven into the ground with a thunderous slam.

"Scyther is unable to battle, Machoke is the winner!" Russell shouted. Bren recalled his Pokemon and grabbed his only other Pokemon.

"Don't let me down buddy," Bren mumbled, tossing the pokeball. "Go for it Munchlax!"

At the sight of Bren's Pokemon Sampson erupted in laughter.

"That little thing is supposed to defeat my pumped up Pokemon, ridiculous!" Sampson guffawed. "Machoke, use stomp!"

The fighting Pokemon jumped into the air and descended towards Munchlax.

"Munchlax move quick!" Bren ordered, the smaller Pokemon looked up and quickly dived out of the way just as Machoke slammed into the ground. "Munchlax use Swift!"

A barrage of stars flew from Munchlax's mouth and slammed into Machoke before it could pull itself from the hole it had made. Sampson only laughed at this.

"Machoke, show them what steak and eggs does for the body, use Rock Throw!" Sampson ordered. The fighting Pokemon slammed its hands into the ground and pulled up an enormous boulder five times it's own size. "Throw it!"

Bren watched as the boulder soured through the air toward his Pokemon. Time seemed to stand still as Munchlax fired a beam from its mouth that tore through the boulder and slammed into Machoke, knocking it out.

"It-" Sampson started.

"Learned Hyperbeam," Bren finished.

"Machoke is unable to battle Munchlax is the winner!" Russell said, Bren ran up and grabbed Munchlax in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you learned Hyperbeam!" he exclaimed. As the two celebrated Sampson recalled his Pokemon and walked over.

"Well you beat me boy, you prove that for all my steak and eggs there are some who are still stronger," he said, holding out a pokeball. "Take this Pokemon, it deserves a strong trainer like you my friend."

"What are you going to do now that you lost," Russell asked, causing Sampson to laugh.

"I'm going to go drown my sorrows in steak and eggs of course!" he said laughingly, before walking off. Night soon fell and our heroes camped out on the side of the road. Bren sat on one side, feeding Munchlax from his plate. Russell was brushing Growlithe, the puppy Pokemon seemed to be enjoying it. Valerie was silent, staring out into the darkness.

"What's wrong Val?" Bren asked, noticing her silence at last.

"Something's out there, watching us," she said, as if to confirm this red eyes began to appear in the darkness and growls and hisses drifted on the wind.

From the former Team Galactic headquarters the dark cloaked figure watched the scene through the eyes of one of his servants.

"The boy is coming along nicely," he said softly. "Test him my minions."

All at once the strange creatures attacked. The trainers readied their Pokemon as the beings came close to the clearing but wouldn't come into the firelight. Growlithe barked loudly and charged into the darkness.

"Growlithe come back!" Russell ordered. The sounds of Growlithe's barking was cut off sharply by a loud whine of pain from the Pokemon. "No Growlithe!"

With no second thought Russell ran into the darkness after his Pokemon. Bren tried to grab him but his friend wrenched free and ran on.

"Russell! Dammit go!" Bren said, tossing his Pokemon's pokeballs, Scyther and a large four-armed creature appeared. "Go, protect Russell!"

Without another second to lose Scyther and Machamp ran out after the other trainer.

"Mamoswine, Murkrow, you two go as well!" Valerie ordered.

The dark figure watched as the Pokemon tore through his shadow minions with ease, it was no pressing matter, they would just reform and the Pokemon would tire and become overtaken.

"Yes, kill them," he muttered, laughing under his breath.

"Munchlax use Hyperbeam!" Bren ordered, the pudgy Pokemon fired a stream of energy that illuminated the surrounding forest and drove away the shadow creatures.

"Russell, are you okay?" Bren called, soon the Pokemon returned with a scratched up and bruised Russell. "Sit down, what happened?"

"Those… things…. Made of…. Shadows," he said, before passing out. Valerie put more wood on the fire to make it bigger and brighter to chase away the shadows. Neither of them slept that night.

**What was with the strange creatures made of shadows?**

**And what does the dark figure want with our heroes?**

**Find out next time on Pokemon Champions.**

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Challenged

**Pokemon Champions**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND VILLAINS**

**Chapter 3**

Russell woke up with the sun high in the sky and his friends nowhere in sight. Sitting up he yawned and stretched. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the Pokemon trainer climbed to his feet and collected his trunks and walked off into the trees to answer the call of nature. After whizzing in the bushes he made his way to the nearby lake to do some swimming.

Changing in the woods he left his clothes and pokeballs on the shore before wading in and dipping his head under the water. While Russell was enjoying his morning swim Bren was enjoying something else.

"Machamp use Bodyslam!" Bren ordered, the fighting Pokemon leaped skyward and began to descend toward its opponent.

"Murkrow use Shadowball!" Valerie ordered, the dark Pokemon charged a sphere of dark energy and fired it toward the larger Pokemon. The Shadowball connected and sent Machamp flying back.

"Machamp use Crosschop!" Bren shouted. Machamp twisted in midair and crossed its arms and descended towards Murkrow again and connected before the dark Pokemon could react.

"Murkrow!" Valerie shouted, as her Pokemon collapsed to the ground knocked out. Recalling it she reached for another pokeball. "Ok now-"

Before she could continue two figures leaped out from the surrounding trees. The first was a mountain of muscle, a bald man dressed in a sleeveless trench coat, leather pants and biker boots. A visor covered his eyes. His companion was a woman with long green hair, and dressed in a black corset, short skirt and knee high platform boots.

"Your journey ends here boy!" the man said, reaching for a pokeball.

"Who are you?" Bren asked, looking at the two uneasily.

"We are the servants of a being much higher than you," the woman cut in, grabbing her own pokeball. "Lust is my name and my partner is Wrath, and you will battle both of us right now!"

"Alright, if I have no choice," Bren said, pulling another pokeball. But was cut off by Valerie.

"Go Zangoose!" she exclaimed, the pokeball opened to reveal a red and white weasel. "You'll battle both of us!"

Wrath smirked cockily.

"Fine little girl, after you lose your souls will belong to us!" he exclaimed. "Go Ursaring!"

The pokeball opened to reveal an Ursaring that was black instead of brown with glowing red eyes.

"Our souls?" Bren asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yes, your souls to our master, Go Elekid!" Lust shouted, her Pokemon was different as well, black with red stripes and eyes.

"Their Pokemon are…" Valerie muttered.

"Yeah, Machamp return, go Scyther!" Bren shouted, recalling one Pokemon and sending out another. The bug Pokemon bristled at the sight of its opponents.

"Are you ready children?" Wrath asked sarcastically. "Go Ursaring, use Hammer Arm!"

"Elekid use Thunderpunch!" Lust ordered. as the two dark Pokemon charged, Bren felt fear fill his body.

Russell climbed out of the water after half an hour and laid down to dry off in the sun. as he drifted off to sleep he heard something approach him. Sitting up he was surprised to see a Mareep. The sheep Pokemon stopped for a second before continuing towards Russell until it was right up next to him. The Pokemon trainer held his breath as the electric Pokemon sniffed him before licking his cheek.

"Hey, that tickles!" he said, petting the Mareep, who only licked him more. All of a sudden the Pokemon bristled and turned around. Russell looked to see a lanky guy with slicked back black hair, and dressed in a red silk shirt, black slacks, and Italian shoes, a purple rose was held in his hand.

"Who are you?" Russell asked, standing up. The man smiled and held the rose up and sniffed it.

"I am Pride," he said, his voice thick with a French accent. "And you will battle me with your Pokemon against mine."

"And if I say no?" Russell asked, Pride chuckled.

"Silly little boy, vou think you have a choice?" Pride asked, his smile vanished. "you don't, go Roselia!"

The Pokemon was dark green with purple buds on the ends of its thin arms, its eyes glowed red.

"Okay if I have no choice then," Russell said, turning around to go grab his Pokemon he was surprised when Mareep turned and grabbed him by the back of his trunks and pulled at them. "Mareep, you wanna battle for me?"

"Reep!" it replied. Russell smiled and turned around.

"Okay lets do this!" he exclaimed. "Use Tackle!"

The sheep Pokemon leaped forward and slammed into the flower Pokemon, sending it back.

"Pitiful, let me show how a beautiful Pokemon attacks, Roselia, Stunspore!" Pride ordered, the grass Pokemon emitted a large cloud of yellow powder that floated through the air. Covering Mareep Russell watched as the sheep writhed under the dust.

"Mareep jump in the water to wash that Stunspore off!" Russell ordered. Before it could be fully paralyzed Mareep leaped into the water and dunked itself under, before surfacing several seconds later. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

With its body soaked in water Mareep was able to generate more electricity than normal. A large bolt of electricity connected with Roselia, knocking it out in one hit.

"No my beautiful Pokemon!" Pride shouted. Falling to his knees he sighed and recalled his Pokemon. "You win kid, your truly the beautiful one."

Before Russell's eyes Pride began to age rapidly until he was a withered old man. A pit of darkness opened up and Pride sank down into it. After he was gone the pit vanished. Mareep climbed out of the water and ran up to Russell and began hopping up and down happily.

"Well I guess that means you wanna come with me?" he asked.

"Reep Mareep!" it replied. Grabbing a pokeball from his pile of clothes Russell tossed it and watched as Mareep disappeared. Slipping off his trunks he dressed quickly before sending out Mareep again.

"I wonder where the others are Mareep?" he asked his new Pokemon. "Let's go find them."

"Scyther dodge and use Slash!" Bren ordered. Scyther jumped over Ursaring's Hammerarm and slashed at the bear Pokemon's back, causing it to roar in pain. Spinning around it caught Scyther with Hammerarm before the bug Pokemon could react, sending it crashing into a tree. "Scyther no!"

"Zangoose use Swift!" Valerie ordered, the weasel Pokemon fired a barrage of stars from its mouth; but they were blocked by the cracking fist of Lust's Elekid. "Quick jump!"

"Ursaring use Hyperbeam!" Wrath shouted, as the ursine Pokemon powered up its attack Scyther slashed it from behind, causing it to aim away from its target and fire towards Elekid. The electric Pokemon was sent straight through a tree and knocked out.

"Dammit! Elekid return!" Lust shouted. "Recall your Pokemon we need to retreat!"

"Right, Ursaring return!" Wrath shouted, recalling his Pokemon. A large pit of darkness opened up beneath them and they started to sink in. "This isn't over kid!"

After they disappeared the two recalled their own Pokemon.

"Who were they?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find Russ before something happens to him," Bren said, looking away.

"Reep!"

Looking towards the sound the two saw a Mareep running toward them, with Russell right behind it.

"Guys, you won't believe what happened to me," he said.

"I bet we can top it," Valerie replied.

Before the throne knelt Wrath, Lust, and an aged Pride. The dark figure looked them over silently.

"Please master, give me another chance," Pride begged. "I promise I'll get his soul next time."

"Pride, you failed me; but I will be lenient with you this time," he said, relief washed over Pride's face as a green energy flowed from the dark one's hand and covered him. Within seconds he was young and handsome again. "As for you two, I did not order you to attack the other two! This will not be tolerated!"

"But master we-" Wrath began, but a blast of dark fire from the dark being obliterated him where he knelt. "As for you Lust, your fate is far worse."

Tendrils of darkness shot out from the shadows and wrapped around her body and began dragging her along the floor.

"No master please give me another chance I won't fail you again plea-" she was cut off by the wet ripping sound of her head leaving her shoulders. The sounds of tearing and feeding could be heard. Pride stood and sniffed at his rose.

"Au Revoir!" he said. "Master what will you 'ave me do now?"

"Rest for now Pride," he replied. "Let them revel in their victory today."

"Oui that sounds best," Pride said, smiling evilly. "Enjoy your rest boy, for next time, I won't be so merciful."

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Pwned

**Pokemon Champions**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND VILLAINS!**

**Chapter 4**

Bren Tenkage sat staring at the steaming pot of stew intently, his mouth watering at all the delicious smells that permeated from it. He reached for the ladle; but was forced to pull back his stinging hand after Valerie smacked it.

"Not yet," she scolded. "Its not ready to eat, unless you want food poisoning!"

"But I wanna eat nooooow!" he whined, looking away. "I'm just so bored, hey Russ, wanna battle?"

"97... 98... 99... 100" Russell said, as he finished brushing Growlithe, then turned to Mareep. "Sorry buddy but my Pokemon need their grooming, don't you? Don't you?"

He asked Mareep, scratching it behind the ear. Bren sighed and stood up and started walking away.

"Where you going?" Valerie asked.

"Just going for a walk," he responded.

After walking for awhile Bren stopped and looked around, he could hear the sounds of a battle nearby. Pepping up he jogged toward the sounds. Soon he came out into a clearing in the trees. A lanky blond boy dressed in a blue polo shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers stood in the middle with two Pokemon.

"Go Donphan, use rollout!" he ordered, the elephant Pokemon started to roll quickly and slammed into a Stantler, the deer Pokemon was knocked down, and before the Pokemon could stand the boy threw a pokeball and caught it. Bren jogged over as the boy picked up the pokeball and scanned it with his pokedex. "A weakling."

As Bren approached the boy released the Stantler, allowing it to go free.

"Hey, I'm Bren," Bren said, holding out his hand, the boy looked at it with indifference until Bren lowered it. "What's your name?"

"Marcus," he said, recalling his Pokemon and started walking away.

"Hey, wanna have a Pokemon battle?" Bren asked. Marcus turned and looked at Bren with a superior look of confidence.

"Alright, I can spare a few seconds," he said, grabbing a pokeball as Bren jogged several feet away. "Hariyama standby for battle!"

The pokeball opened to reveal the fighting Pokemon.

"Go, Scyther!" Bren ordered. The green bug Pokemon stretched as it was released from its pokeball. "Use quick attack!"

"Jump!" Marcus ordered. Despite its large size Hariyama leaped skyward and dodged Scyther's attack by inches. "Now use arm thrust!"

As it came down Hariyama drew back and, before Bren could order his Pokemon to do anything, brought its open hand crashing into Scyther, knocking it out.

"Scyther return," Bren said, recalling his Pokemon. "Machamp go!"

The pokeball opened to reveal Bren's own fighting Pokemon.

"Hmph, a Machamp huh?" Marcus said. "Hariyama return, Hypno standby for battle!"

The pokeball opened to reveal a yellow creature with holding a washer on the end of a string.

"Quick Machamp use Takedown!" Bren ordered, with a roar of excitement Machamp charged toward the smaller Pokemon, Marcus only smirked.

"Psybeam," he ordered. Hypno started moving its tool back and forth until a glowing beam of energy shot forward and slammed into Machamp, sending it flying backward and slamming into a tree, knocking it out. Bren looked on in shock as his physically strongest Pokemon was taken down by one move.

"I…. I give up," he said, recalling his Pokemon. "My Pokemon aren't strong enough."

"As I thought, your nothing but a weakling," Marcus said bluntly. "Go home and coddle your pathetic weaklings and leave the real Pokemon training to the big kids."

Recalling his Pokemon Marcus walked off without a word. Bren looked down at the ground and felt his eyes tear up, before falling to the ground and hugging his knees and began to full out cry.

"Big bro…. I'm weak…. I'll never find you at this rate," he sobbed. Soon his sobs fell off into hiccups. The sounds of footsteps approaching caught his attention, looking up he was surprised to see a Poochyena. The puppy Pokemon began to wag its and barked happily. "Go away…. I don't wanna play."

Bren lowered his head on his knees and closed his eyes. Several seconds passed until a pair of paws pressed up against his knees and a wet tongue licked his hands. Lifting his head he was surprised to see the Poochyena. The Pokemon barked again and hopped up on Bren's knees and began licking his face, causing him to laugh.

"Ha ha stop it!" he said, laughing. "That tickles!"

Grabbing the puppy by the sides he lifted it up away from him and looked at it.

"Maybe I'm not weak," he said. "Maybe Marcus was just really good?"

The Poochyena barked again. Bren sat the Pokemon down and stood up, grabbing a pokeball he expanded it and tossed it, the Poochyena disappeared and the ball shook several times before stopping. Picking the pokeball up Bren let his new Pokemon out of the ball.

"Come on, I'll race you back to camp," Bren said, taking off running, Poochyena right behind him.

**What awaits our hero now that he has suffered his first loss.**

**What will the dark figure plot next.**

**Will Russell finish grooming his Pokemon?**

**Find out next time on Pokemon Champions!**

**End Chapter 4**


End file.
